


Expectations

by lucradiss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dadza, Gen, Light Angst, Not much tho, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucradiss/pseuds/lucradiss
Summary: When Wilbur came home from his four-year journey across the land, he expected a lot to change. What he didn't expect, however, was for a man he didn't recognize to open the door to his house and tell him his sister was dead.--Or; trans technoblade. this is just incredibly self-indulgent bcos i just got top surgery and want some trans rep lmfao. doesn't follow any canon, it's just. trans techno.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 395





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Some things you should know- being trans isn't. really a thing in this fantasy world? It's not a named thing, it's just something that happens and Phil just. Helps to treat Techno's dysphoria. That's all lmfao. Written by a trans man btw don't come for me

When Wilbur decided to come home from his four-year journey across this world's lands, he expected things to change. Not everything was going to stay frozen in time just because Wilbur Soot left at sixteen to find himself, whatever that meant to him. He was expecting his siblings to be taller, to be older, for his father to seem more tired or something. He was expecting the potato fields his twin sister loved to plant to have grown exponentially, for their little brother to have started combat training with her or their father, like he always wanted to do. He was expecting new equipment, new decoration, new wood placed to replace rot like how his father always intended to do, but never got around to it. Maybe a new portal or two.

He'd seen just about what he expected when he got to the house. He saw in the little cottage where wood had been fixed, more vibrant browns against age-faded planks standing out. He peeked around the side to see long, tilled fields of various vegetables, the most that grew by far being potatoes. He'd smiled- his sister had been busy. He saw a training sword laying in the dirt in front of a heated up training dummy in the front yard and knew that his little brother had gone to town on the poor thing then dropped his weapon to go do something else, his attention span that of a sparrow's as always. He'd sighed happily. He was home, and everything was just as he'd expected.  
What he wasn't expecting however, as the sun went down and the sky was painted in light pinks he knew his sister loved when they were kids, when he tentatively made his way up the stairs and onto the porch, when he raised his older, boney hand to knock on the soft wooden door, was for the door to open and for him to be face to face with someone he didn't at all recognize. A man, tall and lean, stood before him, pink hair braided down his shoulder and bright red eyes widening in surprise. The man reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on who, and Wilbur just blanched.

"Oh," He was sure this was the house. It really had been a while if he couldn't remember the address of his own home. "Oh dear, I was absolutely sure this was the right address, could you maybe point me in the direction of-"

"Wilbur!" He looked up at the sound of who could only be Tommy, his voice aged but still recognizable. He smiled as he saw the boy, squeezing by the man who was still at the door looking at Wilbur, surprise faded, with an unreadable look on his face, shoulders tensed. Wilbur opted to ignore the man, though, in favor of hugging Tommy with a laugh.

"Where the fuck have you been? You said you'd visit ages ago!" Tommy whined, voice shrill but still full of life like Wilbur remembered. He grinned a little wider.

"Sorry, Toms. I wasn't able to until now," he responded, pulling away from the hug and ruffling the shorter boy's hair. Tommy had grown taller, and he was only half a head shorter than Wilbur now- a fact that Wilbur did _not_ relish. 

"C'mon, come inside! I'll get dad!" The man standing in the doorway turned as Tommy squeezed by him once more and walked inside, gait stiff and mechanical. Wilbur watched as he walked down a hall and into a room- the room that was supposed to be his sister's, Wilbur noted- and shut the door softly behind him. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion for a moment before he heard the clacking of Phil's wooden sandals and looked up to see the winged man jogging around a corner in excitement. His face lit up when he met eyes with his son.

"Wilbur! Mate!" he jogged over and gave Wilbur a tight hug, laughing. "How've you been? How were your travels? Oh, it's so amazing to see you."

"They were great, Dad. I've been great. And it's wonderful to see you too," he assured. He looked around. "Where's Theresa?"

Phil blanched, blinking for a moment. "Oh, shit. You- You didn't get my letter?"

Wilbur frowned. "Letter? What letter? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Fine- everything's- everything's fine, Wilbur, don't worry but-"

Click. The two looked up as a door opened quietly behind them. It was that man again, pink hair falling into his face and red glare that didn't seem to be directed at anyone in particular. He stalked over to Wilbur and reached out his hand. Wilbur took it without a second thought, eager to finally meet this man who was living in their house, in their sister's room.

"Your sister's dead. I'm Technoblade," He grumbled, his voice deep and firm. He let go of a now-agape Wilbur's hand and moved towards the door, grabbing what looked like a mantle- the mantle Wilbur had sewn for Theresa all those years ago.

"Techno, wait-!" Phil reached out to stop the man, Technoblade, from leaving, but the man was out the door before he could reach him. Phil sighed. "Shit. Did he really have to phrase it like that?" He muttered under his breath.

Wilbur, on the other hand, was seeing red through angry, mournful tears that sprung to his eyes. His sister? Dead? Theresa, the strongest person he'd ever known, the one who would always jump to protect the family from harm, the one who'd taught him to hold a sword- dead? He could barely believe it. He snarled. "Was it him?"

Phil looked at him for a moment, surprised, then sighed in relief. "Yeah, it's him. Y'know, it was really hard when he first came and told us- I really felt like I'd lost my daughter for a moment there. But then I realized that Techno had been there all along, just waiting for the right time to do something. It was really freeing for all of us- broke a lot of tension around the house. Techno is really happy now, and Tommy and I are happy because of it."

Wilbur whipped his head around to his father, eyes full of rage and tears. "What the fuck are you talking about? How can you be happy that she's gone?"

"Woah, mate," Phil raised his hands, eyes narrowing. "I support Techno. He was really nervous to talk to you about this, and I think you should give it a chance."

Wilbur growled and threw up his own hands in anger. "You want me to give my sister's killer a chance?! She's _dead_ because of him! I didn't even get to say goodbye to her, and that guy just shakes my hand, tells me she's dead, and fucking _leaves_ with the mantle I made her! She wanted to be a _queen_ , Dad! And _he_ "- he pointed to the door out of which Techno left- "stole that from her!"

Phil blinked, all malice in his eyes towards his son melting into realization. "Wait, Wilbur-"

"Shut up, Phil," he barked, then walked out the door in hot pursuit of the man he perceived as killing his sister.

Phil watched him go, knowing that once he found Techno the other man would surely explain, and probably better than he ever could. He sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Jeez, what'd you say to him?" Tommy asked, his voice suddenly next to Phil's head. He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's just a misunderstanding, Tommy. It'll be resolved in a bit. C'mon, let's go inside and start dinner while the boys talk."

\---

Techno had left the house. The tension was suffocating for him, and even just sitting in his room like he usually did when he was overwhelmed was too claustrophobic- he needed to get out.

Wilbur hadn't recognized him. As much as that hurt, he supposed it was fair- it had been four years and Techno had been on his gender-affirming medicine, what Phil called testosterone, for just over three, so he was bound to look different from when he and Wilbur were sixteen. He no longer had a chest, having worn binders for the first two years and Phil finding a spell to get rid of them a couple of months ago. His hair was long for the first time in his life, finally feeling secure in himself enough to grow it to the length he wanted it, and he had scruff on the sides of his sharp jaw. He looked, by all intents and purposes, like a different person, and he couldn't blame his brother for not realizing what was going on.   
He sighed, halting in his steps and looking down at a lizard that crossed his path. He smiled, slightly, his ear twitching. He loved coming out here, loved nature- he always had. It felt good to have the crisp night air in his lungs- he helped to clear his head. 

Suddenly, though, he heard harsh footsteps on the path behind him. He caught a glimpse of yellow under brown, and knew immediately who it was. Even after all these years, his brother always could pinpoint where to find him. He sighed, turned around, and stuck his hands in his pockets under his mantle. 

"Hey, Wil," he said as he saw the man come towards him. "I take it Phil explained-"

"Oh, yeah, he explained," Wilbur growled, face twisted up in anger. "He explained how you killed my fucking sister and somehow manipulated the rest of my family into believing you're the good guy here!"

Techno blinked, frowning. "Killed your- Wilbur, you fuckin' idiot-"

" _I'm_ the fucking idiot? You have no right to call me that, you fucking murderer! You said it yourself! She's dead, and it's your fucking fault. Where'd you bury her? Huh? Or did you burn her, or cut her up into little pieces to feed to the wild wolves in these fucking forests-"

"Wilbur, it's literally _me!_ " Techno finally raised his voice. "It's me, you dumbass!"

Wilbur stopped. "Wh- What?" 

"It's me, stupid. I'm a man now."

He blinked, eyes shifting from anger to confusion. "You- No, that doesn't make any sense, you look nothing like her!"

"Potions will do that to a guy, I suppose."

"I- No, if you're the person you say you are, tell me something only you would know. How did I get the scar on my thigh?"

Techno laughed, nostalgia in his voice. Wilbur was confused by this. "Wow, okay. You told Phil you got rammed by a boar when we were outside playin', but really I was teachin' you to fight and I accidentally cut through your pants with my sword. You cried like a baby- I almost had to carry you home."

Wilbur's shoulders lost some of their tension. "The little dog you and I would feed in secret when we were kids. What was his name?"

"Floof." Techno said without hesitation. Wilbur breathed out shakily.

"The night I left, do you remember what I told you?"

"Verbatim."

"Tell me."

Now it was Techno's turn to breathe shakily. "You said, 'Take care of the others for me, not that you need to be told that. However far I am, know that I love you all, love _you,_ and that I'll be back as soon as I can.' You told me that, you hugged me, and then you left at dawn without sayin' goodbye to Dad or Tommy." He fidgeted with a hem on his mantle. "Dad cried, y'know. Tommy was angry for days. We didn't know whether you were livin' or dead until we got that first letter, and even then Dad still worried."

Wilbur sighed, finally believing that this truly was his sister- no, this was his brother. "I'm sorry for leaving like that. I just... knew that if Dad knew, he would try to stop me. And I couldn't look Tommy in the eye and tell him I was leaving- it would hurt too bad."

"I understand."

Wilbur, after a moment of looking askance, looked back to his brother and tentatively opened his arms for a hug. Techno cocked his head and gave a small, rare smile, and Wilbur finally recognized it as Techno moved in for the hug.

They walked home, Techno answering questions about what had gone on while Wilbur was gone and Techno asking how Wilbur's travels were. The lights in the cabin were on, the stove made puffs of steam come from the chimney, and everything fell into serenity. All was okay. All was good. The boys were home, they were safe, and Tommy insisted they wouldn't separate like that ever again. Wilbur all but had to agree.


End file.
